


Union of Souls

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians Fusing, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) needs Therapy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: Emet-Selch is certain he knows how their story will end between himself and Azem. But in a moment of selfishness (and perhaps a little madness), he decides that it's time to write a new ending for their little drama.5.4 Eden Spoilers
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Union of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> 5.4 Eden Spoilers: I love the concept of Ascians being able to fuse with each other. Emet-Selch, with the WoL in his grasp, decides to take a page from Mitron and Loghrif’s book.
> 
> This isn't my best work but it's a little writing practice for a fandom I'm new at writing for. XD; I hope that you will enjoy it.

Perhaps it was a moment of madness. It was the easy answer that Hades gave himself as he looked upon the sleeping form of Hydaelyn’s chosen. He hadn’t _really_ expected them to follow him to Amurot alone. Azem was always surrounded by allies and friends, Hades could easily imagine them trying to march off on their own only to find their friends following tow. He could see them refusing them their lone reunion with Emet-Selch.

On one hand, Hades could respect that kind of loyalty and bond. He found their banter amusing and their tendency to gravitate towards their hero was just another reminder of whose soul rested within that mortal body. Azem was the Sun, just as much in this incarnation as they were when they were whole. Hades couldn’t deny that he too felt that familiar draw. It was what led him to stick so close to the hero and their gaggle of comrades. To try to reason with them, to see the perspective of him and his fellow unsundered.

Hades’ heart would skip a beat when Azem would seek him out. They would ask a little more, they would _listen_ to what he had to say. Whereas their comrades would chide or scold them for giving an Ascian the time of day. It reminded Hades of the times he was in their position, demanding Azem not be so reckless. Back then, he never could have fathomed that _he_ would one day be that danger. Hades had to remind himself that they were only a fragment. Yes, a very large fragment but still _not_ Azem. It mattered not that this was the closest incarnation of his loved one that Hades had seen in _years_. Their form, personality, and that beautiful hue of their soul. It was like seeing Azem from a distance, returning home from one of their journeys. It filled Hades with anticipation...and impatience.

So close yet so far. He found himself conversing with this fragment more often than he knew he should have. Once he had appeared simply to tap on their shoulder, startling them as they would him back when the world was whole. Dare he say it, it was satisfying to see the tables turned and then be rewarded with a laugh or a smile. Their talks began straying away from the reasons of Ascians and more on what the world once was. There were times Hades could have sworn that Azem was starting to remember. Certain small slip-ups caught him off guard and that the hero was starting to question Hydaelyn.

Oh, how delicious it would be if Hades managed to pull Azem free from Hydaelyn’s clutches. Even as a fragment, he could keep them and collect the other pieces, bringing them back together. But then there was just how willful Azem could be, should they be resurrected. They were never one to be controlled. Hydaelyn’s hold over this fragment had its limits, Azem’s growing questions were proof of that. A fully reformed Azem would care not for either Zodiark or Hydaelyn. They would be an indomitable force sweeping through carefully laid plans like a storm.

As Hades carefully weighed his options he allowed his plans to play out, up to a point. Azem was slowly being twisted into a monster as they took in the light of the lightwardens. Their time was running out and that was gnawing away at Hades. He tried to remind himself that this wasn’t Azem, it was a mockery of them. A piece, no matter how large, that couldn’t compare to their full glory. Hades made sure to speak cruelly to them at the top of Mt. Gulg, to play up the part of the villain in their little drama. Even then, he couldn’t help himself and offered them ‘dignity’. An invitation to Amurot, where they could be alone one last time. Hades knew he was being foolish, that he was only setting himself up for heartbreak but he couldn't completely turn his back on them.

Had it been a random adventurer, any other of Hydaelyn’s chosen, he wouldn’t have batted an eye. But it wasn’t, it was _Azem_ and the idea of watching them being twisted into a mindless beast disgusted him. Hades figured he’d kill them when their part was played and before the first was destroyed, as an act of mercy. But even _that_ idea left the foulest taste in his mouth.

As Hades walked the streets of his recreation of his beloved city, he found that he couldn’t banish the new memories they had made on this star. After having Azem back he couldn’t bear the idea of being separated again. It was then that he remembered another pair that was much like Azem and himself in their love. Mitron and Loghrif, oh how they played their parts to perfection years before. Their love allowed them to transcend and merge into one being.

_That_ was when the seed of madness was planted in Hades' mind and began to grow.

It surprised Hades how Azem’s friends spread themselves throughout Amurot. Their folly allowed him to seek out their beloved hero as they wandered about. To Hades’ surprise, they interacted with ghostly denizens, almost as if reenacting an average day in Amurot. He watched from a safe distance as Azem performed tasks, helping the citizens with their needs. Their memories must have been resurfacing, likely a result of slowly being undone and being surrounded by ‘home’.

Upon finally noticing him, Azem addressed him as Hades, not Emet-Selch. He hated having to put the hero into a deep sleep, wanting to press them more into remembering who they truly were. To remember their lives together. But no, there was little time for that and Hades refused to risk it. He whisked Azem away, to the recreation of what was once the apartment they shared together, where G'raha was also being kept.

Hades could admit that he could be petty. He knew full well how G'raha pined after his precious hero, after _Azem_. There was a little satisfaction in seeing him squirm in his restraints like the inconsequential worm he was. How he kept calling out his hero’s name in a futile attempt to rouse them only served to make Hades cackle. Oh yes, to win their little back and forth over Azem was delicious but it would be even more so to have the Exarch serve as their personal audience. The thought made Hades a little giddy, it was like _living_ one of the plays he'd see in the theaters. Living, how long had it been since he felt this alive? This enthusiastic? This drama was far too good to have its finale play out in such a small space. With a snap of his fingers, Hades moved all three of them to a stage more fitting for their union.

G'raha found himself unceremoniously dropped onto a platform that appeared to be floating among the stars. With another snap numerous shadows began to rise up from the ground, stretching up and taking the shape of Amaurotians. They stood in a crowd, one had taken hold of the Exarch and hoisted from the floor and lifted him up so he could see. He could hear Amaurotians chattering among themselves, speaking of weddings and matrimony. G'raha felt his heart sink to his gut and shouted at Hades to stop this madness, to let his hero go. The villain only smirked back at him before welcoming and thanking them all for coming to the 'grand event'. Hades was clearly enjoying himself as he made a show of announcing to his captive audience how they were to be witnesses of a union of souls. The Amaurotians applauded vigorously, cheering and shouting their congratulations to Emet-Selch and Azem, G'raha could only scream.

The view of the star they had once called home was as beautiful as it was haunting and tragic. Much like the situation fate had put Azem and Hades in. Loved ones forced on opposite sides of a conflict neither had asked to be a part of. In truth, they were two sides of the same coin, heroes of their own stories and villains in each other's. But that wasn’t to be how this story ended, not if Hades had anything to say about it. No, he would tear up the pages that were written for them and write something entirely new.

Hades held the slumbering Azem close to himself and planted a kiss on their lips. Light and darkness wrapped around them and swallowed them both. It twisted and warped, snaking upwards and outwards. It formed a silhouette of a hooded being, much like the shades that inhabited Amurot. Its hands clenched and stretched, flaring metal claws. Its robes were a mix of white and black, elaborate and regal while being tattered in some places. It was adorned in the finery and decor of those of Hades and Azem’s positions in the Convocation, emblazoned with their respective emblems.

This was no longer Hades _or_ Azem but a mix of the two, a new life born from an old love. An ending of two tales and the start of something even more magnificent.

-The End-


End file.
